corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapid Rabbit
Background A frequented Runner Haven in the SodoFor more information, see the Wikipedia entry on SoDo here. area of Seattle. A little run down, and beat up, but well loved. Upstairs rooms are private for convenient meetings with Johnson's. It only serves oolong tea, not the British, black tea Cromwell insists on havingSee .. Run by Oz, and Molly Lord. In Corporate SINs MMFEC's favorite haunt The Rapid Rabbit Tavern was introduced barely thirty seconds into , before even the first characters. Many firsts took place in that firstAnd almost last, according to Lauren's short introduction, her reaction when Cromwell fell unconscious, or Dan's Welcome to the very brief adventures of Shadowrun. episode at the Rapid Rabbit: first paper map; first meeting for MMFECWho were not yet MMFEC at the time. Only Cromwell and Elsie had been knowing each other beforehand.; first fightBecause anybody reshoots or retouches this scene, let's make it clear that, on her own admission, Fang shot first!; first hint that LaurenNot yet known as the Red God, but Dan's Force of nature was close. would relish maiming MMFEC; first door kicked by Cromwell, who was also the first MMFEC member to fall unconscious; first buffing in the bathroom''The first clear reference to this particular meme seems to be Tony's ''... there is a mage in the bathroom buffing himself. right after Mordecai's reaction to Cromwell's fall was to buff his intuition (adding +4 to his initiave, after his +4 to charisma, and 3 hits to increase reflexes).... All in an hour or so. MMFEC have been returning there regularly to meet Miss J. A safe place... As explained in , security at the Rapid Rabbit relied in large part on its status as safe, neutral ground for Shadowrunners. Failing to heed this status would come with dire consequences for the violators. ... That still ended up in smoke Akshara Nundry chose the Rapid Rabbit as setting for her second trap on MMFEC. She had first abducted Lance Pendelton's son to get Fang's mentor to lure her to the bar under the pretenseTo be fair, MMFEC did get information from the encounter. of giving her information about the trap MMFEC had just escaped. In a scene that took up a good two hours of 2017 time but mere minutes in 2078 time, Nundry and a mixed possee of Cutters and Merlyns assaulted MMFEC with guns and spells. With help from bar owner Molly Lord and despite suffering their second battering in less than 24 hours, MMFEC started taking the upper hand when they started focusing their fire on Nundry and Cromwell managed to literally sit on her. Nundry, however, would not let MMFEC leave the scene alive this time. Ma1nfram3 was the first to notice, as she lay unconscious but fully awake in VR, numerous grenades lighting up. MMFEC had a few seconds, which still meant several combat actions, to evacuate the bar and save innocent bystanders. Cromwell, meanwhile, had noticed the astral signature of Pendelton's son in a room upstairs. After intentionally misleading his companions about both the young Pendelton's whereabouts (he was supposedly safe outside) and his own intent, he went up alone and found the teenager strapped to a chair. With two grenades in his immediate vicinity and no time left, Cromwell saw the writing on the wall and sacrificed his own life: he used his shield to fend off the impact of one, and his own body to shield the young Lance from the other. Cromwell used his final point of edge to say goodbye in a dramatic monologue. When Doc Wagon arrived on the scene, they found the young Pendelton's alive, in a state of shock. They could, however, do little for Cromwell but confirm his death, load his body on an ambulance and prepare to harvest any organs they couldAnd were allowed to, Cromwell being a registered organ donor.. Elsie, who had started screaming on realizing that Cromwell would not make it, tried to attack the paramedics. She was herself barely on her feet at the time and offered no real resistance.See . Category:Locations